


Boomerang!! you DO always come back!

by tempi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: The icha icha book is a boomerang
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Boomerang!! you DO always come back!

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi is of age, none of that his fourteen or younger or older, NO! He is of consenting and appropriate age. I leave it to you to decide which, for me, he is just starting his twenty.   
> I have fallen for another submarine ship, (in Jean Ralphio voice) I AM THE WORST!!!  
> I wrote this after I read a FF that promised been a YONKAKA and ended up being a Kakashi x Tenzo, I don't have a problem with that ship. I just don't ship it and it felt so bad to my poor heart seen my ship divided. Nope. So I had to write this and because I need FF, even if its mine.   
> I hope you like it!!! There will be more FF of this ship but first I want to end my Jegulus! hehe, Thank you for reading!!!

Minato hadn't meant to pry, he had been out on a walk, a break from all the Hokage nonsense he had to work with. They were all: “Hokage this and Hokage that” He loved his village, he loved it to death if Naruto wasn’t evidence of that he didn’t know what was. But sometimes it got too much, too tiring, too dumb.

Today he had to go visit the new hospital and he had kissed so many babies that he had dry lips. Thus he deserved the break, as he said it wasn’t that he meant to pry, nor he meant to show himself. He had been walking around without thinking a direction.

If anything it had been Kakashi fault, it was his fault that his low voice was like a beacon to Minato. That voice that sounded like leaves falling in autumn, so low and gentle that you could miss it, that voice that Minato could hear above the screaming of Naruto demands of attention. It was Kakashi fault for talking when Minato was out and about on his favourite spot.

“What's this?”

———————

Kakashi was on his usual spot of the forest, the one he used to practice or to read his Icha Icha books. It was his favourite spot and maybe it sounded weird when the whole town was surrounded by forest and one could not differentiate one from the other. Yet to Kakashi this one was different from all the others, he could come here with his eye blinded. As he knew it by scent, by feel or sound, it was his place and not everyone knew about this place, that again it looked that all the other parts around the town, except maybe to one person. However, the possibility of crossing paths with that person during these hours was impossible.

Thus he had been relaxing under the shade of a tree while he read a spicy scene of his new favourite Icha Icha books, when he felt a chakra getting near and near to him, the chakra felt familiar, too familiar, yet, again, it was impossible. But, it was **_his_** chakra, it was the one that Kakashi could pinpoint in the whole Konoha village, he knew it as if it was his own, he was about to check it out when it happened.

“For you sempai!” Yamato Tenzo was standing in front of him, he was bowing and offering him a red box, a box that had a bow and a rose. Kakashi didn’t forget about the chakra, it was still there, he could still feel it but Tenzo was there and maybe Kakashi had been hoping too much on this day to confuse Tenzo for the one he hoped.

Tenzo was stealing looks at him, who was looking at the box as if it had offended him. That if Kakashi was being honest, it had. Because this was **_his_** place, his private place, one he didn’t share with anyone, one he had hidden from everyone and now Tenzo was tainting (fine, he was being childish, sue him), then he hated this day, too much pink and red and people shouting their emotions, it rubbed him in all the wrong places as it reminded him that his emotions were hidden six feet under and impossible to express. It was like rubbing alcohol on his poor abused heart that had fallen for the one person that all of Konoha pinned for, and last but not less important he didn’t have this kind of relationship with Tenzo. He had made that clear to Tenzo when they had started their friends with benefits relationship that that was all it was going to be. That his heart already belonged to someone else, it didn’t matter that it was unrequited he couldn’t see himself loving anyone else and even if it did it would pale to the way that he loved that man.

So, yes it had offended it him and that was his excuse for the way he acted after the presentation of the gift “What's this?”

————————

Minato felt bad for the poor ANBU boy that was offering his heart to Kakashi. Minato knew that Kakashi had his fan base, he knew all bout them and maybe it made him mad every time he saw those filthy eyes follow his sweet and cute Kashi-kun, it felt wrong, they didn’t deserve to look at Kakashi. Kakashi didn’t deserve looks that were full only of lust, he deserved looks that had love, care, gentleness, that promised a forever, the one that Minato had found himself throwing Kakashi’s back every time he walked out his office or home door.

So Minato couldn’t help it when he smirked at that poor fool ANBU for declaring his love at Kakashi, he was another one biting the dust. Of that Minato was sure as he could see the bored look in Kakashi eye. Minato liked to brag for being the only one that knew how to read Kakashi behind the mask he hid. He saw the offended look behind the bored one and he knew that that poor boy was wasting his time.

“It's San Valentin”

“I know that as I know I told you this wasn’t the relationship I wanted from you”

Say, what? Relationship? What relationship they had? The smirk had fallen and now he was mad because his mind was going too many different places to follow and he didn’t like any of the options, he was angry and burning with an emotion he didn’t like.

————————-

“I-I know but…”

“No, no but, I warned you” Kakashi could see the pain in Tenzo eyes and he could feel guilty, he really could, he wasn’t the cold shinobi that people thought of him. Yet he didn’t want to, because he had warned Tenzo that he didn’t want what Tenzo was looking for. As he had warned him that the moment Tenzo showed any kind of feelings Kakashi would put an end to everything.

He didn’t want messy things, he didn’t want someone proclaiming to love him when Kakashi didn’t want that love nor did he want to explain that it didn’t matter the time or effort they put to change Kakashi mind. Because his heart was set and sold to that idiot of a man. He was exhausted and done with explaining and asking for forgiveness. He could feel guilty but he wouldn’t not when he had told Tenzo every single time after their rendezvous.

Kakashi was ready to say the three words that he had gotten used to say every time someone asks more from him, he was prepared, it was mechanic. Yet Tenzo wasn’t like the other or maybe he was, Kakashi didn’t want to think about it as Tenzo threw the box at him and told him “I care for you Sempai, please think about it!” Kakashi had whispered his answer by the time that Tenzo had vanished.

Kakashi knew that Tenzo knew that he didn’t need to think about it, it was the final move, a desperate move. Kakashi flopped down in his usual spot with the box of chocolate and the book of Icha Icha forgotten but there was something else, something that he was full of dread to acknowledge and hope to wish for.

———————-

“I already did”

What? He already thought about it? He wanted the same or not? What did he think? And fine! He was a mid-thirty man, with a child, he is the Hokage, the yellow flash, he was a lot of things but at this moment, at the end of all, he was a stupid boy with a crush and he was freaking out.

“Do you want one?”

Fuck

——————

Kakashi was 99.9 sure that he wasn’t imagining that chakra, Tenzo had been long gone and he could feel it as if it was a warm blanket surrounding him, he was almost sure. Thus when he offered one of those offensive chocolates he wasn’t prepared to see the Hokage tripping behind the tree that was in front of him. The one that was twenty feet away but was still close enough to hear what had happened and Kakashi didn’t want to think about how was it that his sensei, his pain in the heart, the one that made him incapable and unwilling of accepting anyone's advance for his heart. The stupid, handsome, awkward, amazing and childish blonde that was walking to him as he scratched his neck and blushed while he sat in front of Kakashi could have heard what had transpired between him and Tenzo.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry” Had he heard? “So, you heard?” Lie, please lie, tell him that it wasn’t so, that Kakashi didn’t have to explain his love what had happened, why he couldn’t accept Tenzo. If there was any kind of God out there please give him this, the one chance to not die of shame, give him the chance to not have this talk with his sensei. “Yes”

Kakashi had a kunai, he could cut his tongue (option A), he could make a run for it (option B), he could choke himself with a chocolate (option C), or, or he could look at his sensei who seemed to be pouting, and that couldn’t be right, why would he be pouting? It didn’t make sense.

Yet, there he was the fourth Hokage pouting and looking elsewhere while Kakashi had his mental break down and opened the box of chocolates. He offered the chocolate box to his Hokage that looked as offended as he did a few minutes ago and if looks could burn that box, it was the look that Minato was throwing at that box and that didn’t make sense. “Don’t you want one?”

“No, they are from your valentine”

And, no, Kakashi hadn’t been mistaken that had been his love spitting those last two words as they were poison. That was his love looking at the box as if it was a threat and a demon, this was his Hokage mad? No, it was something else. “Tenzo isn’t my Valentine”

————————

Wait, what? Minato had been pouting, he couldn’t control that, it was out of his control it was something that Kushina used to make fun of and exploit to know when he was jealous or mad, it was his tell as his sense liked to call it. He had been able so far of hiding his pout from Kakashi, through biting his lip or munching a lot of ramens. He always had a way of hiding his weakness in front of the one person he shouldn’t pout, yet here he was because Kakashi was opening that awful pink box and looking at it.

He knew that Kakashi didn’t like the object, he had seen the offending look and he had heard those last words (he was still debating their meaning), he knew all of this. But his dumb heart couldn’t stand seeing his crush touching someone else present for valentine, it was wrong in all the levels. But, now Kakashi was saying that Tenzo isn’t his valentine so he already thought about it and was a no? Right? That was the only option.

“I don’t understand” It was a slip of the tongue, it was that he sometimes debated out loud and he had said it without the intention of been heard or vocal. Yet he had and now he was dying of cuteness because the ANBU known as the wolf was tilting his head like a confused dog and it was so cute that Minato wanted to awe and hold that face between his hands. “He said you had a relationship…” Fuck it, in for a penny, in for a pound.

————————

Was his sensei? No, it couldn’t be, it was his stupid heart playing tricks to his mind, it couldn’t be, It wasn’t possible, his sensei had Naruto the fruit of the love of his life. Minato already had had a love and that had been it for the Hokage.

Kakashi had been through the mourning, through the drunken nights and the crying with begging, Kakashi had broken his heart trying to help his love find his way, so he knew it wasn’t possible, there wasn’t any room for him in his love heart. Yet…the Hokage was pouting, looking elsewhere and mumbling as Obito did when he asked Kakashi about his relationship with Rin, it was the same tale tell.

There was only one way of finding out the truth.

“Its because we have” It wasn’t a lie, so he was safe, he was just testing the waters. “So, he is your valentine!” And, God, it could be, it so could be that Kakashi couldn’t breathe, because his love, his unrequited love of too long, of so long that he couldn’t remember a time where he didn’t love him, his sensei, his stupid blonde looked so offended, hurt and betrayed when he pointed those amazing and penetrating blue orbs at him.

He was being swallowed by those orbs and he couldn’t breathe, but he needed extra proof, he needed more. Because he still could be wrong, he had hoped too long for this and he could be just seeing smoke where there wasn’t a fire.

“He isn’t” He started inspecting the chocolate, not because he was going to eat it, he wasn’t a big fan of chocolate and less of all one that represented something if he ate it. He was looking while he saw his love have a mental break down, opening and closing his mouth as he was trying to catch flys. He was too cute when he acted as his son when he couldn’t understand something, with the way he started scratching his head as if this was a problem the Hokage had to fix. “Then what?”

“He wants to be and I….” Kakashi knew he had what people call lush lips, those that he knew how to use, he had to bit, moved them, pout and he could have the attention there. And fuck him to the nine-day of the week because Minato was looking at his lips as if he couldn’t see anything else, he was looking at them and looking thirsty. Kakashi could doubt his hopes but not that look, not the look that had his Minato repeating the I like a broken record.

———————

Minato couldn’t breathe, his protege, his Kakashi, his crush, his deadly but cute ANBU was killing him with the way he was biting those lips. He was killing him with the way he left that last part hanging, he couldn’t think of the possibility that Kakashi could think of accepting Tenzo offer, it was wrong, impossible.

Kakashi deserved more than a box of chocolate, he deserved better, he deserved home-cooked food, to be wooed and amazed, he deserved someone like Minato. Who would shout atop his sculpted head how much he loved the copy nin, who would kiss him good morning, good afternoon, good night and any good he could get, who would hold him during the bad nights and cherish the good days as if they were the same. Someone who wanted to raise a family with him.

“And you?” This answer could make him or break him, so he stopped looking at Kakashi red bitten lips to look him into his eyes.

————————

Kakashi almost choked on his breath and words when he saw that look on his sensei eyes, the one he had seen before. The same that he had envy Kushina for having directed at her, the one that had to give him wet and sweet dreams, the one that was torture for his soul. The look that spoke with love and want, the same that was begging and not pouting. This was it, this was what Kakashi had been hoping for and he couldn’t think.

“Minato…” He couldn’t remember ever calling his sensei by his name, it hadn’t been possible, yet when he said it, it felt right, possessive, and his only. It felt as the shiver that started on his body ended in Minato’s when he heard it “Should I eat it these chocolates?”

————————

He forgot how to talk, the only thing he could do was move closer as he moved his head left and right.

———————

God, nobody pinched him, he never wanted to wake up from this. Kakashi could die right now and he wouldn’t care, this was better than his dreams because his love, his Minato was a breath away. He could smell the rain, the electricity, the lemon, the earth and he could feel his fingers moving in want, he wanted to melt.

But, he had to do something first.

———————

Kakashi was backing away, why? Had Minato misunderstood? Had he blown it? Had he lost his friend and his second chance in love by being an idiot? Had he read everything wrong? That couldn’t be, Kakashi had asked, he had lean closer, he was a breath away.

Minato had been able to see the different specks of grey on those beautiful eyes, he could feel the warmth that proved all wrong about the coldness of the owner of his heart. He had been so close, but he had blinked and Kakashi had moved and had he been wrong?

“Minato Namikaze, would you be my Valentine?” He had blinked again and Kakashi was smiling, was blushing and looking at him while he had a book of Icha Icha. A worn-out book, a familiar and famous book of Icha Icha. The same that he had gotten from his sensei and the one that Kakashi had “stolen” from him. It was the Icha Icha book that Kakashi always had with him, the one that he called his lucky charm, it was his favourite and he was giving it to Minato.

Minato couldn’t talk, so he did something better. He tackled his wolf and kissed him, kissed him as he had thought every time he touched his lips after seeing his Kakashi. He kissed him as he felt that he could give life to Kakashi and Kakashi could give him air, he did it like he didn’t want to stop, he kisses him for every minute he lost of those lips on his.

—————————-

Kakashi fell with a smile, a book between them, a kiss that felt like a promise, like the beginning and end that they were. It was a kiss that he could die for.

He grabbed his love without the intention of letting go, he grabbed him with his hands travelling through his ribs to found each other where his spine was. He holds him with his hands travelling to his head, to get tangled on that mess of blonde hair that could rival the sun. Kakashi holds him as if Minato was the only thing holding him to earth, he holds him as if it was the most precious and delicate thing he had ever hold.

——————

They kissed as if they had been born for this kiss, to forget about the village that was looking for his Hokage, about the duties they had and the tomorrow that was waiting for them. They kiss for every word they still hadn’t said, they kissed to say I love you and forever.

And they kissed next to a forgotten chocolate box.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist with the sokka reference! Sorry, not sorry!


End file.
